Random-draw games are offered by game providers in various jurisdictions. The random-draw games conventionally provide monetary prize payouts for a game ticket having game play numbers that match numbers drawn randomly from a pool of numbers during play of the game. A game player selects in advance of the game event numbers to be played in the random-draw game. The selected numbers are conventionally memorialized in a game ticket sold to the game player by a ticket retailer. During play of the game, the game provider causes a predetermined number of numbers to be selected randomly from a pool of numbers. A game player holding a game ticket with selected numbers that match the numbers drawn randomly during play of the game wins a prize.
To encourage those game players holding non-winning tickets, game providers often provide a second opportunity random-draw game. The game player with a non-winning ticket may selectively enter the non-winning game ticket into the second opportunity random-draw game. While such second opportunity random-draw games tend to encourage game players to continue to participate in the initial random-draw game, there are drawbacks. The game provider must provide a way for the game player to register the ticket for the second opportunity random-draw game. Recently, this has involved providing an interactive website. The game player accesses the website and then records or registers the game ticket with the game provider. While such interactive websites enable game players to register non-winning tickets and encourage continued participation, a number of game players do not participate.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to enhance the attractiveness for game players to register non-winning random-draw game tickets with second opportunity random-draw game events. It is to such that the present invention is directed.